


Tree Root

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Morgan to the rescue!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Tree Root

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Morgan hops out of the quinjet and immediately trips over a tree root.

Her dad points at her. “ _Hey_ , you promised you’d be careful.”

“I am!” she protests. She stands up, brushing the dirt off her knees.

Up ahead, Uncle Rhodey is sitting up from where he and Nebula—Morgan _loves_ Nebula, she always lets Morgan have marshmallow cereal—were huddling underneath a shiny silver blanket. She takes the last few feet with a run and jumps into Uncle Rhodey’s arms. Nebula twitches when Uncle Rhodey grunts and says, “Whoa, you here to rescue us or squish us?”

Morgan laughs.


End file.
